


Festivia the First

by SweetRiceball20



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Festivia is Eclipsa's Daughter AU, Festivia is a lonely kid, Mentions of alcohol, Who doesn't love denial?, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRiceball20/pseuds/SweetRiceball20
Summary: Festivia, the heir to the throne, visits her mother on two separate occasions.





	Festivia the First

     Young Festivia couldn’t remember her mother, The Queen of Darkness. After all, Festivia was too young to properly remember her before she was sealed away. The dark moss green hair that smelled of roses, Snookers candy bar wrappers. Neither The Magic Commission nor her father had any kind words about her.                                                                                                                                                                 
Festivia would ask her father, The Honorable Shastacan, about her.

  
    “Now, daughter, there’s no need to ask about such heinous things.” His nose would wrinkle, and his hand would come down to muss up her hair. There was something stifling to the action.  
A warning.

  
Festivia didn’t ask questions anymore.

  
.  
       

    “H-Hello Mother,” She stood before her, fiddling with the hem of her dress. “It’s, it’s nice to meet you.”

  
She knew she wasn’t supposed to be here, among the cold, desolate crystals. But there, in her mother’s face, Festivia found a warmth that she didn’t find under King Regent Shastacan’s powdered wig, or the insincere smiles of the Commission.

  
Festivia felt freer down here, so she prattled on about nonsense. Just as her tutors had taught her not to do. _It’s unseemly,_ they said, _a proper queen should have interesting things to speak about. Not just idle chatter. Nobody likes a mouthy princess._

  
The tapestry in the Grandma Room made her seem so scary, in the arms of a monster. But here, she seemed harmless. Though being trapped in crystal would make anyone seem unthreatening.

  
Lekhmet found her a couple hours later, the six-year old little queen, curled under Eclipsa’s crystal prison.

King Regent Shastacan was not pleased, and after a scolding that resulted in broken china and terrified tears, Festivia was thus forbidden to never, ever go down to Rhombulus’s crystal dungeon ever again.

.  
  
The next time Festivia visited Eclipsa is on the eve of her coronation, a maid of only 19. Any other mewman would have been too bothered by the cold, but there she was. Dressed in only her night gown, long dark hair unkempt.                                                                                                                                  
      “Hello, Mother.” Festivia faltered but a neighboring pillar caught her fall. “Guess who’s dead? I mean, not that you care right?”

  
The girl got no answer.

  
       “I guess I’m queen now, though I guess I’ve always been queen technically. Suppose its official since that old fart is dead now.” She fiddled with her wand, a goblet that never emptied, before sending a wayward glance. “You know, since you left.”

  
Festivia’s eyes narrowed at the frozen woman. She left her pillar and faced Eclipsa, her hand tilted, allowing the wine to spill from her wand.

  
      “Was any of this worth it?” Festivia’s voice was quiet, “What even is this?”

  
The princess got no answer.

  
      “You just left?” Festivia started to pace, “You met a monster and you left. You abandoned us, the kingdom. And now _you’re_ in there, and _I’m_ out here? _I’m_ the one left to deal with the mess _you_ made? This doesn’t make any sense!”

  
The wine went flying around the dungeon as her voice got higher.

  
     “It doesn’t make any sense.” Festivia’s free hand came to rub the fat tears rolling down her face. Her cheek marks glowed with varying intensity while the wine in the goblet boiled with violet energy.

  
     “You, you, you…!” A strangled cry wormed its way out from her young throat as she brought down her goblet, the wine hardened as sharp as a Solarian sword. It barely left a scratch on the crystal surface.

     “You were supposed to teach me how to be queen!”

  
Clang!

     “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME!”

  
CLANG!

      **“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!”**

**CLANG!**

  
     “Beeeh?” Lekhmet’s soft voice broke the unspoken spell, violet blades reduced to nothing more than scattered fermented grape juice on the dungeon ground. Festivia cried, like the motherless child she was, with only an old goat to comfort her.

.

The next day, the coronation went as planned. The people laughed, danced, and drank their cares away under a new queen.

During Festivia’s reign she had heard the rumors, floating across Butterfly Kingdom and the rest of Mewni.

Of course she had, she wasn’t deaf.

Rumors of Eclipsa, The Queen of Darkness, finding true love in the horrifying monster Globgor. Along with rumors of another illegitimate Butterfly princess, abandoned, living a heinous existence.

Festivia could have investigated those rumors. The Magic High Commission knew, but luckily for them, the young queen was too concerned with having fun.


End file.
